Daily Tête à Tête
by Heartbroken Confession
Summary: Amusing day to day conversation of the academy students. 01: "Natsume should come with a label." "What? You mean 'Caution: Angst?" "Yeah. Pretty Much." How are these kids "geniuses" again? Slight NxM
1. Angsty Much?

**:) No, I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

I have a lot of things I should be working on writing right now... but this got in my head. And it won't go away. Since it's been a while since I've had the nagging feeling to write, well, why not? I mean, if I want to make a stupid series of a bunch of everyday dialogue one-shots, then why not?!

Moving on, it's just some mindless dialogue and a little extra meat in there to make it more interesting.

**title**: Angsty Much?

**characters**: Natsume/Mikan/Hotaru/Mochu/Sumire/Ruka/Koko?Kistuneme

**pairings**: Slight NxM RxH

**theme**: Cookies

**author**: HeartbrokenConfession

* * *

**Angsty Much?**

"Natsume should come with a label."

"What? You mean 'Caution: Angst'?"

"Yeah. Pretty Much."

--Heartbroken Confession--

"Natsume, want some cookies?"

"No."

"Aw, come on! They're made from scratch!"

"Even more of a reason not to."

Frown. "Don't be like that. You know you love sweets. And my cooking!"

"No! I don't want any of your god damn cookies!" A chair is knocked over.

"What is your problem!?"

Stomping ensues. "I do not have a problem!"

"Clearly, Hyuuga, you have issues. Just take a cookie. It's free, after all."

"They are pretty good..."

"They're not bad for a no-star. Though, Natsume-kun, you needn't try something made by that lowly girl!"

"Sakura makes good cookies, you should try some, Natsume-san."

"Mmmm...they're peanut butter! You should try some!"

"Yeah, Natsume, you jerk! Everyone likes--"

"Will all of you stop pestering me about eating Polka's stupid cookies?!"

Silence.

"You're all annoying. I'm leaving." Door slam.

"Ah, Natsume-san, wait!" And then there were five.

Whine. "You guys upset Natsume-kun!"

"He's a fool. Only fools reject things that are free." Snicker.

Pout. "He's so mean! My cookies aren't that bad."

"Sakura, I'm taking another one." Grab.

"Natsume should come with a label."

Sneer. "What? You mean 'Caution: Angst'?"

"Yeah. Pretty much." Giggle.

Door opens. "Hey, you guys."

"Ruka-pyon! Want some cookies?"

"Oh, sure." Bites. "These are good! Are they peanut butter?"

"Sure are! Stupid Natsume-jerk wouldn't take any!"

"..."

"What's wrong, Nogi? Your stupid brain finally stop functioning?"

"Shut up Imai!" Pause. "Sakura-san, Natsume's allergic to peanuts."

"Wha-- Oh."

"Wow, no-star, who's the jerk now?"

"Shut up Permy!"

"I feel kinda bad now..."

Hands slam against the table. "Well, he should have said something!"

"Hyuuga doesn't reveal that kind of information."

Turn. "Why is that, Imai?"

Shrug. "Angsty people are like that."

"He really does need a label." Sigh.

"Or he liked you and was upset that he couldn't try one like the rest of us."

Silence.

"What'd you say, Koko?"

Sigh. "Nothing."

"Yeah."

"Natsume just has cookie issues."

"I know right? Angsty much?"

"Totally."

* * *

Yes. That was the stupidest thing I've ever written. But I liked the prompt! Anyways, this is gonna be a series. Of random dialogue. Kind of like my drabble series! Yay! Yeah, most of you are probably groaning with annoyance. Those of you that stayed to actually read that stupid thing. Har. Well, that's why it's crack, people! Review? :)


	2. OmfgWtf!

Hey there. :) My name is not Higuchi Tachibana.

Someone asked what language the title is. It's from french origin, and even though it means "2 people conversations" and yes, I realize these conversations are not two people. But I like the title.

**title**: OmfgWtf!

**characters**: Class B

**pairings**: canon pairings and mochuxanna

**theme**: messenger

**author**: HeartbrokenConfession

* * *

**OmfgWtf! **

"Sakura11: Omg!"

"GoodNGreen: Yeah!"

"Sakura11: OMG!"

"GoodNGreen: Like, YEAH!"

"LucioleTech:STFU!"

"Sakura11: o.o"

"GoodNGreen: =.="

--_HeartbrokenConfession_--

**Welcome to The "Sick Nasty Class B!" Chatroom! **

_Sakura11 has entered the room _

_Cookiesncream has entered the room_

_NavyBlue has entered the room _

**Sakura11**: Omg, hey you guys!

**NavyBlue: **Hi, Mikan :)!

**Cookiesncream: **yoooo 8)

_GoodNGreen has entered the room_

_LucioleTech has entered the room _

_RN316 has entered the room _

**GoodNGreen: **omgggg, hiiii ruka-kun!

**RN316**: Hey, Shoda...

**LucioleTech**: Hiiiiiiiiiiii rukaaaaaaaaaaaa.

**GoodNGreen**: imai, are you mocking me?

**LucioleTech**: Of course not.

_HyuugaN has entered the room_

**RN316**: hiiiiiiiii hotaruuuuuuu.

**RN316**: Oh, hello, Natsume.

**HyuugaN**: ....

**RN316**: I can explain....

**LucioleTech**: Wow, Nogi, I had no idea that you liked me so much.

**RN316**: That's not true!

**Sakura11**: Aw, Ruka-pyon, don't be mean to Hotaru!

**RN316**: But I--

**Sakura11**: :(

**HyuugaN**: Hn. Nice, Ruka.

**NavyBlue**: Wow, you go away for five seconds and you miss everything.

**GoodNGreen**: OMG!!! HI NATSUME KUN.

**HyuugaN**: =.=

**GoodNGreen**: but anyway, mikan, guess what?!

**Sakura11**: What, Permy?

_YoYoitsKoko has entered the room_

**GoodNGren**: my name is not permy!

**YoYoitsKoKo**: yes it is.

**GoodNGreen**: shut up, Yome!

**YoYoitsKoKo**: T.T

**GoodNGreen**: anyway, mikan, I heard...

**Sakura11**: You heard...?

_MochuMan has entered the room _

**GoodNGreen**: that a certain boy named Kusami sortamaybe(DEFINITELYY) has a crush on you!

**Sakura11**: Omg!

**GoodNGreen**: Yeah!

**Sakura11**: OMG!

**GoodNGreen**: Like, YEAH!

**LucioleTech**:STFU!

**Sakura11**: o.o"

**GoodNGreen**: =.='

**HyuugaN**: sersoeirjotsriejser

**RN316**: ...

**MochuMan**: Kusami?

**MochuMan**: THE HOTTIE WITH A BODY?!

**Sakura11**: O.O!?

**LucioleTech**: o.O

**GoodNGreen**: w...t...f?

**Cookiesncream**: excuse me?

**NavyBlue**: uhhh.

**RN316**: Dude.

**YoYoitsKoKo**: um. okay then.

**MochuMan**: THAT WAS NOT ME.

**MochuMan**: THAT WAS FREAKING ANNA!

**Cookiesncream**: but, Mochu dearest, i'm right here.

**MochuMan**: Which is right next to me!

**NavyBlue**: (sigh)

**Sakura11**: moving on.

**Sakura11**: Kusami? really?

**GoodNGreen**: Yeah, I heard from--

**HyuugaN**: What's so good about that poser?

**RN316**: Oh yeah, isn't Kusami the one that idolizes you, Natsume?

**HyuugaN**: Hn.

**Sakura11**: Oh! The nice boy who lent you his mask!

**HyuugaN**: ...

**Sakura11**: Good times, that was so sweet of you Natsume when--

**HyuugaN**: LALALALALALALA. NO. SHUT UP.

**Sakura11**: You ran up behind me and hugged me!

**GoodNGreen**: excuse me, what?!

**RN316**: Oh, I remember that story.

**LucioleTech**: Heh. Natsume's such a ball of cheese.

**RN316**: That's not true, Imai. We've had our cheese too. :)

**LucioleTech**: Nogi.

**LucioleTech**: Did you just allude to times when we had...

**LucioleTech**: We had...

**YoYoitsKoKo**: Rukaru moments?

**Sakura11**: They had what?

**NavyBlue**: Oh. I get it!

**Cookiesncream**: Like, Ruka and Hotaru combined!

**MochuMan**: Like NatsuMikan.

**Sakura11**: Yeah.

**Sakura11**: Wait. What?!

**HyuugaN**: Hn.

**Sakura11**: Natsume, don't Hn that! They're implying that we're...

**HyuugaN**: That we're...?

**Sakura11**: A couple!

**HyuugaN**: Well. We could be.

**Sakura11**: O.O

**GoodNGreen**: OMFGWTF?! NO!

**RN316**: Lmao. This is great.

**HyuugaN**: What. Are you saying you don't?

**Sakura11**: BRB.

_Sakura11 has left the room _

**RN316**: Did Natsume scare her away?

_GoodNGreen is now away _

**Cookiesncream**: permy?

**GoodNGreen [auto-response]**: joining a nunnery T.T

**LucioleTech**: Interesting career choice.

_HyuugaN is now away _

**NavyBlue**: Hmmm. I think he's with Mikan :)

**HyuugaN [auto-response]**: :)

**Cookiesncream**: oh, ttly!

**YoYoitsKoKo**: bye.

**Cookiesncream**: what?

**YoYoitsKoKo**: you said talk to you later

**Cookiesncream**: um, no. i said totally. lol.

**YoYoitsKoKo**: ohh. i got you.

_RN316 is now away _

**LucioleTech**: Oh. Nooo.

**RN316 [auto-response]**: Feeling inspired because of Natsume.

_LucioleTech is now away _

**Cookiesncream**: Hotaru-chan?

**LucioleTech [auto-reponse]**: Killing a fly.

**NavyBlue**: Why are WE always left single?

**MochuMan**: speak for yourself.

_MochuMan is now away_

**NavyBlue**: Wait, what?

_Cookiesncream is now away_

**MochuMan [auto-response]**: chilling with anna :)

**Cookiesncream [auto-response]**: chilling with mochu.

**YoYoitsKoKo**: o.o

**NavyBlue**: So... Koko...

_YoYoitsKoKo is now away_

**NavyBlue**: Excuse me?!

**YoYoitsKoKo [auto-response]**: searching all the local nunneries...

**NavyBlue**: !! :(!

_SereneSelene has entered the room_

**SereneSelene**: what'd I miss?

**NavyBlue**: I'm gone!

_NavyBlue has left the room_

**SereneSelene: **muahaha.

* * *

Well. :) Chatrooms are fun so I decided to make one like this. Review? :)

lemme give you all a dictionary for the message terms:

omfg- oh my f_cking god

wtf- what the fuck

omg- oh my god

stfu- shut the fuck up

brb- be right back

ttly- totally

ttyl- talk to you later

:) - happy smiley

:( - sad smiley

T.T - crying smiley

o.o - speechless smiley

O.O - shocked smiley

o.O - wtf?! smiley

=.= - oh god smiley


End file.
